


【哈德】【授权翻译】顺其自然

by pandasiteitei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasiteitei/pseuds/pandasiteitei
Summary: 电话推销的Draco和Harry的一场电话性爱。





	【哈德】【授权翻译】顺其自然

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Go With It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920972) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



哈利刚把脚迈出飞路网时，他的座机开始响起，像个抽泣到震耳欲聋的婊子。首先，罗巴德在最近的哑炮袭击事件上不会干呆着，而他还有多的要死还每日俱增的文书工作，他还面临着要不要找个助理的难题，现在是这个该死的...东西，还再给自己倒杯操蛋的茶之前开始尖叫。

骂着自己为什么要让赫敏和他用一台傻逼的座机交谈（“我们得联系上你啊，哈利，你一直封上了你的飞路网！”），哈利迈着重重的脚步走向它，抬起听筒，然后“噔”的一声响响地把它甩回去。

———————————————————————————————————————

十分钟后，他陷在沙发里，刚要把腿架起来，就当——

——一声刺耳的金属高啸声，那部该死的电话又开始响了。

“滚你妈的！”哈利冲它大喊起来，但还是站起身迈开步子。

“怎么了”

“H ·J·波特先生”

“你是谁”

“晚上好，先生！这是从太阳能聚点——”

“呃啊——”

哈利把话筒摔回到基座上，把注意力重新放回他的格雷伯爵茶上，因为那种悦耳的嗓音而感到有点不耐烦。

———————————————————————————————————————

一个半小时后，哈利站在他的厨房中央，冲法棍大吼着。

“我们说过多少次了！我在和你说话，小姑娘！看着我！”那只被喂得很好的雪貂压根就没看他，蹲在洗碗槽里继续从水龙头里直接喝水。“看看这儿，乱七八糟！你为什么要大费力气去开三袋饼干，如果你只想把它们扔得满地都是而且一口也不吃！”

那欠操的电话又响了起来，哈利愤怒地抱怨并叫喊然后在一个饼干空袋上滑了一下，走过去接起电话。

“干什么”

“H ·J·波特先生”

“怎么了！”

“我是从太阳能聚点打来的——太阳的能量，在你的手心！”

“什么屁话”

“...我是为我们的我们的顶级手电打来，先生...”

“法棍！不！法棍！停下！”

———————————————————————————————————————

哈利把一团蛋炒饭送进嘴里，用另一只手按着电视的遥控器，慵懒地调这频道，用膝盖轻轻地把法棍推走，因为她正试图用一只小爪子偷走一个春卷。

她从他的大腿上跳了下来，带着一声愤怒的啾啾声趾高气昂地跑走了。在哈利能喊出来并劝他回来之前，那部电话又他妈的响了。

“我对天发誓，如果这又是要卖给我破烂的那个家伙——”哈利咬牙切齿，勉强保持着冷静，“你好”

“波特先生”一句尖锐而不耐烦的回应。

“哦天哪！我不想买下太阳！”

“我们买的是手电筒，你他妈——”哈利猛吸了一口气——不是因为那种放肆，而是他有种不可言喻的熟悉感...“我们可以骄傲地说，我们制造最好的电池操控手电，有各种不同的型号——”

“你们难道不是叫太阳能什么的吗？”

“太阳能聚点。”那是一句通过咬紧的牙关发出的怒吼，哈利咧嘴笑了。

“所以呢...我以为你们会卖一些太阳能破烂货——为什么你卖电池控制的东西？”

一阵停顿，哈利可以听见另一端急促而短暂的呼吸声。“我——我们在销量上遥遥领先...”

“我是说，如果你仔细想想这也说不过去啊。”

“——而且我们会赠送给您一个免费的袋子外加——”

“——你们可以用电池聚点或者别的名字代替——”

“闭嘴！”

“马尔福”还面无表情地盯着他面前墙上卢娜和金妮框起来的照片；金妮在对着卢娜说着悄悄话，她们的脸上映上了粉色，冲哈利咯咯笑着。

在另一端安静地连针落地的声音都能听见。

“马尔福”这次哈利低声说，不确定他到底为何要低声说话，“马尔福，是你吗？”

“如果您购买两个我们的豪华大号装，您也会得到一个免费的袋子——”

“我的天啊，真的是你！”

“先生，我的名字是德里克。”

哈利扑哧一声笑了。“听起来确实不是很像德拉科，但也行吧，马尔福。”

“我不是马尔福。”

“虽然过去很久了，但你过的怎么样啊，马尔福？”

“是德里克！”

“你为什么要靠卖手电筒为生呢，马尔福？”

“波特，你个该死透顶的混蛋。我是德里克，妈的！”

电话挂了，哈利向下盯着红色的听筒，足足有一分钟。

 

哈利躺在床上，手枕在头下，法棍压在他的臀部上，暖呼呼毛茸茸的。他已经在那儿躺了一个小时多了，完全清醒着。他很累——他的身体因疲劳而酸痛——但他睡不着。他也不能停止去想着马尔福。

还有很明显的他正从事着电话推销的事实——还卖什么该死的手电筒。

当哈利冲完澡，钻进被窝之前，他才意识到他可能于无形之中羞辱了马尔福，，用那种方式对他说话；问他那些关于他职业的问题，像那样不加遮掩地脱口而出。

他感觉自己像个彻头彻脑的混蛋。任何了解一点马尔福的人都会知道马尔福干他现在的工作会要了他的命，通过被电话另一端的人们吼叫、谩骂着来谋生。哈利为马尔福感到一种奇怪的自责与发自心底的同情的混合的感觉。

他刚开始这么觉得，他床边桌子上的电话响起来了，微弱的哔哔声与从起居室里挑衅般的尖利响声形成了对比。哈利伸手够到了无线话筒，出于一些荒谬的原因胸中一片兴奋的慌乱，然后按下键接听了。

“你好”

“你他妈想不想买一个手电”

“该死，马尔福，很高兴你能拨回来。听着，之前我真的很抱歉，我不是故意让你感到难堪或者别的什么，好吗”

“滚吧，波特，我知道你现在几乎是要开个派对庆祝了，你知道我的现状嘛。”

“不，天哪，我发誓！我真的很抱歉！我——我不是故意去认出你的声音的！”

在另一端传来一声充满轻蔑意味的哼哼。“是啊，我信。”一段时间内他们俩什么都没说。

“我——我买个手电吧，如果你想的话”

“我一点也不需要你帮我该死的忙，波特！”

“你打来这个电话就是为了冲我大吼大叫吗！”

“是啊！”

“等等，真的假的？”

“我不知道！”

“那你为什么打来？”

“我不知道！”

“呃，那我至少能买个该死的手电吧！”

“不行”

“他妈的为什么不行啊！”

“因为我刚刚下班，我在用我的手机给你打电话！”

“哦。”

又是一阵长时间的停顿。“但我也不知道我为什么要打过来。”

“吼我”马尔福又发出一声嗤笑，但这次却没有多少生气的意思。“为什么我需要一个手电筒啊，马尔福，我他妈的可是个巫师啊。”

“我不知道啊，”马尔福又说了一次，哈利完全能肯定他在笑——他闭上眼睛就能看到：粉红色的唇瓣缓慢地展开成一个得意的笑，灰色的双瞳里闪烁着恶作剧的光辉，兴奋带来的粉色痕迹染在清晰的颧骨之上。“我只是做了本职工作啊，波特。”

“是啊，我知道，”波特漫不经心地在他的内裤里调整着老二。“但我要一个手电筒有什么用”

马尔福暴躁地叹了口气。“我不知道。可能用它干你自己吧。”

哈利自己露出一个邪恶的笑容。“哦，那我更情愿用它来操你，马尔福。”

到目前为止最长的停顿；哈利的心跳在耳中响如轰雷——他怀疑马尔福能否能听见它。

然后他听见了一声长长的，打着颤的呼吸声传进来。“那你情愿吧，波特。”

哈利慢慢把他内裤的松紧带向下拉。“是啊。”他的声音十分嘶哑。“是啊，我是有点想...”

“你——你在床上吗”

“是啊。”哈利的阴茎弹了出来，半勃着，在顶端还带着一滴水珠。

“波特。”马尔福声音中的敌意听起来言不由衷的。“波特，你他妈是在手淫吗”

“我应该吗”哈利停了一下。“你在哪”

“在...在厕所；我还在公司。”

“你不是说你下班了吗”

“我是下班了，我只是——我不想等到等到回家再冲你吼。”

哈利懒懒地笑着舔了舔嘴唇，把电话换拿到左手，伸手把右手环在肉棒上。“啊。”

“我的天哪，你在自慰，是不是！”

“不是很激烈。”哈利把拇指划过龟头，攒着前列腺液，快速地绕着圈涂抹开来。“你一个人吗”

“是的。”

“你在一个单间里吗，马尔福”

“不在。”马尔福响亮地咽了口口水。“我能——我能进到一个单间里...”

“做。”哈利听到了迈在瓷砖上的脚步声，胶合板门被推开又关上时发出的轻轻的嘎吱声与砰的一声与它被锁上时发生的咔哒声。“你进去了吗？”

“是的。”马尔福舔了舔嘴唇——这回哈利真的听到了。“现在要干什么”

“我们刚刚在讨论我能用手电做什么...”

“哦。”哈利听见了一声短促的呼吸。“是啊，你刚才说你要...”

“用它操你”哈利快速套弄着自己——一次，两次，然后迅速扭了一下头部。“你会让我那样做吗”一片安静。“你会让我操你吗，马尔福”

伴随着一声粗重的呼吸，马尔福回答，“操，波特，你知道我会的。”

哈利轻轻地呻吟着。“你把屌掏出来了吗”

“是的，”马尔福软软地承认。“太硬了，波特。”

“别。”哈利被自己声音里的吓到。“先别碰根绝世美屌。”他能听见马尔福的呼吸声再次变得断断续续起来。“你身上带魔杖了吗”

“是——是的。”

“润滑。现在召唤来一些。”一声轻轻的哼哼唧唧声传来，哈利闭上眼睛，想象着马尔福的样子——身材修长，浅金发色，可能穿着剪裁最完美合身的服装，在一个麻瓜建筑里的厕所隔间里胡乱摸索着自己的魔杖，他的裤子褪到膝盖处，暴露出那无与伦比形状浑圆的屁股。

他的手抓紧了他的肉棒。“就是这样。”

“是啊，”马尔福呼出一口气说道。“现在做什么”

“你觉得呢，马尔福”哈利舔了舔他忽然干了的嘴唇。“赏你自己一根手指吧。”在马尔福做了什么的时候传来一声短暂的碰撞声。哈利皱皱眉。“你在做什么”

“该死的等啊，波特！”马尔福喘息着。“我用了一个粘贴咒把手机贴在了墙上，现在给我点时间，让我给你打开扬声器，再施个安静咒。”

哈利小声咒骂着——马尔福准备的方法——“真希望我现在就能干你，”他呻吟出来，同时马尔福发出一声微小而气喘吁吁的笑声。

“首先，让永远不会忘地高潮一回，波特，现在，在这儿，像这样——用电话吧。然后我就会让你想怎么干我就怎么干我——真的。”

“接受挑战。”哈利坐起来，用力踢掉身上的被子，不小心用一只脚跟碰到了法棍。“该死，法棍，我真抱歉！”

“他妈的，怎么了，波特。为什么你一直朝着一块面包吼着！”

“那不是——那是我的宠物雪貂！我不小心踢到她了。”

“...你有只宠物雪貂！”

哈利马上大笑。“是——是啊，她的名字是法棍。”

“为什么！”

“为什么我有一只宠物雪貂，还是为什么她叫法棍”

“都有！为什么！”

哈利轻轻地笑了，把他的内裤全脱掉。“我是在我和罗恩带克鲁克山去的兽医那儿看到她的。她被发现的时候受了伤，而且超级可爱，我没忍住。”哈利朝床上他脚边紧紧缩成一团的毛球微笑着。“然后罗恩简直就是个起名废——但我们都觉得法棍会很有趣。”

马尔福叹了口气。“天知道你还是该死地怪异。”

“如果你的屁股还像以前一样性感。”

马尔福小声地笑了。“它现在更性感了，我能说甚至我自己也是呢。”

哈利的脑袋嘭的一声向后砸在墙上，低声呻吟着，“还在润滑吗”他没听到回答。“马尔福”

“我在用手扩张自己，波特”马尔福小声地回复着。“一根指头——像你命令的那样。”

“操。”哈利迅速地握紧了自己的阳根，撸动了几下。“你现在能吃进去两根吗”

“噢，我能吃进比两根多更多的，”，马尔福吸了一口气——然后她发出了一声尖利而小声的喘息。

“你能探到多深就把它们操到多深，马尔福，”哈利低吼着，停顿下来，用无声咒给自己召来一些润滑，在继续之前把它涂抹在自己的老二上。“一只脚踏在马桶上，把它们操进去。”

“波特，”马尔福呜咽着。“哦天哪——”

“就是这样，轻轻揉一揉你的前列腺...”哈利的手在他的阴茎上快速来回地上下动着，每套弄几下他的手就抓得更紧。他牵拉着包皮，用那种他喜欢的方式紧紧拽着它，用两根手指的指尖上下抚摸着底下的筋脉，

“梅林！噢天啊！”如果他很集中注意，哈利想，他能听见马尔福手指发出的滑溜溜的扑哧声。

“操，我感觉我能听见。”哈利的臀部猛烈地打着颤，他操弄着自己的拳头。“来吧，马尔福，再放进一根。如果是我，我会用三根指头揉开你；四根也行，如果我觉得你无与伦比的屁股能承受得住——”

马尔福在急促地喘气，从他的嘴里发出嘶哑的深呼吸声。“是——是的...比四根更多的——你的——你整只该死的手——”

哈利大声地谩骂着，他的睾丸紧紧地用力抽动着。“操——或许我会把你翻过去然后干你，哈，马尔福。把我的肉棒塞进你身体里，然后快速狠狠干你——狠狠用力——”他的手现在发出了响亮的淫秽水声——他套弄得更快了，手覆盖在它上面。他汗流浃背，发丝黏在前额，后背紧贴着墙。

“再多用力一点，波特——”现在每几秒马尔福都发出一声嗯啊的哭声——哈利要被逼疯了。

“用你的另一只手握住你的屌，”哈利急切地命令着——他还有几秒就快了。“给我射出来，马尔福——当我射在你里面的时候高潮吧。”

“再深一点，波特！”

听到马尔福喊他名字的时候他高潮了——哈利忍不住了。随着一声粗哑的笑声他全射到了自己的手上，大腿上和肚子上。在另一端，马尔福发出一声长长的低沉的呻吟，让哈利小声地咒骂着，并且让他有史以来第一次这么迫切地希望马尔福在这儿——在他的床上，和他在一起。

他慢慢地滑下，直到他再次躺下，感到筋骨酥软，满身是汗，把听筒夹在下巴和肩膀之间，给自己施了一个清洁咒，把内裤提上去，让自己冷静下来，没盖被子。

他刚刚和德拉科·马尔福经历了一场电话性爱。

他现在能从另一端听到模糊而难以辨出的声音传来，尴尬地清了清嗓子问道，“你在那边还好吧”

“为什么我不呢”听起来像是那个哈利熟悉的马尔福了；冷酷而干练——封闭感情；一点也不像刚刚和他一起高潮的那个人，那个他们一起想象着哈利操干他时，全城发出了最悦耳动听的淫荡声音的人。

“我很抱歉，”哈利不经大脑地说出口。

“此话何来”马尔福听起来有些不知所措。

“我不知道。”哈利吞了一下口水。“感觉你心烦意乱的。”

“呃，波特，别再那么娘里娘气的了，”他不耐烦道。哈利听到马尔福那边的流水声，应该是在洗手。他听到了纸巾被拽出来的声音。然后马尔福叹了口气。“我没有心烦意乱。我只是——当一个人在和他学校的死对头来了一场突如其来的电话性爱之后他要说什么？我是说，当我开始今天的时候我没对这个做准备，波特。”

哈利大笑着，他忍不住了。马尔福是对的，刚才发生的一切都太疯狂了。

“是啊，我知道。”哈利懒洋洋地挠了挠他的肚子，魔咒在那上面少施了一处。“但是，我是说...我有点...欲罢不能。”

“你是在问我还是在告诉我”

“兼有。”

马尔福哼了一声。“这是个很好的尝试，波特。”

“一个很好的尝试！”

“那你想让我说什么”马尔福大笑着。哈利等待着。然后，我有可能再次被说服去干这种事——尽管我希望别再在一间该死的厕所间里了。

哈利咧嘴笑了。“好。”

过了几秒他们两个谁也没说话，直到马尔福用很小的声音问起，“你会告诉别人我的工作吗，波特”

“嗯，听着，关于那个。”哈利翻了个身，倚着一边的胳膊肘——他刚刚有了一个好主意——糟透了，但是挺好的。“听着，马尔福，我不知道你是否有兴趣，但我——我知道部里有个家伙——’马尔福在他的结结巴巴中耐心地等着。“他的呃...他想雇个私人助理。他不关心黑魔标记那些东西，而且...嗯，工资也挺可观的。”

“这人是谁”，马尔福的语调是如此熟悉，哈利几乎可以想象出他的样子——一条眉毛抬起，眼睛微微眯起来，带着一种充满怀疑的神色。

“一——一个朋友，”哈利迅速地扯了个谎。“人挺好的，”他加了一句，感觉傻透了。

又是一阵嘲弄的嗤笑声。“是啊，我肯定。”

“嗯，那——那就来明天的面试吧。二层，上午十一点。我敢肯定他会让你应聘到这个职位上的。”

“他是弯的吗”

哈利语无伦次了。“这有什么关系——”

“啊，如果他是基佬，那我就穿上我最紧的裤子去。”马尔福现在肯定笑得得意洋洋，哈利有种感觉，该死的，他肯定知道了。

“操，马尔福。”哈利咬了咬嘴唇，用拇指刮了一下眉毛，他鼓起勇气的时候感觉脸颊热辣辣的。“很有可能如果你穿上的话我一看到就会雇用你了。”马尔福大笑起来——真正意义上的大笑——迸发出来的那种真正开心的笑声。

“我就知道！”

“我他妈真的很需要个助理，马尔福。”哈利笑了，敲着头说。

“哦当然！”马尔福咯咯地笑了然后问道，“上午十一点，你说的”

“上午十一点。”

“我要带什么个人档案吗”

“我认为在把你编入系统的时候他们会要个居住证明。”

“等一下——你不说就是个面——”

“就照做吧，行吗”

“波特，别傻——”

“马尔福，”哈利非常坚定地说，他的直觉使他确信他现在做的是对的。“我明天和你见面，好吗？”

马尔福过了好几秒才做出回答，“行...好吧，波特。”

“晚安——哦，还有，马尔福。”

“嗯”

“你能带个手电筒来吗”

哈利几乎听到了另一端的男人脸红了起来然后笑了。“啊，滚吧，波特。”

“明天见，马尔福。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢chibaken与loveglowsinthedark的作品！  
> 对别的哈德同人翻译感兴趣的话请关注我LOFTER：pandasiteitei  
> or微博：pandasiteitei  
> 谢谢！


End file.
